


Stinker

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Niall, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Nerd Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall i ich odwrócone role, tzn Niall “bad boy” a Zayn “kujon” w szkole. Od nienawiści do miłości, co ty na to? Możesz się śmiało rozpisać ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stinker

           Zayn był jednym z tych cichych chłopaków. Większość dnia spędzał w szkole, poprawnie odpowiadając na zadane przez nauczycieli pytania, otrzymując piątki i szóstki ze sprawdzianów, a w czasie przerw przesiadując w bibliotece. Po szkole pakował rzeczy do torby, zamykał swoją szafkę i samotnie szedł do domu, by zjeść obiad, odpocząć chwilę na kanapie i zabrać się za odrabianie lekcji.  
           Zayn był typem samotnika. Nie potrzebował osób trzecich w swoim życiu, choć można powiedzieć, że kolegował się z Liamem Paynem, równie cichym i równie mądrym chłopakiem z jego klasy. Czasami spędzali razem przerwy i jedli wspólnie lunch w szkolnej stołówce, głównie milcząc, niekiedy rozmawiając o jakimś trudniejszym zadaniu z matematyki lub – co zdarzało się rzadko – Liam opowiadał mu o swojej dziewczynie.  
           Czasami Zayn zastanawiał się, czy jest z nim coś nie tak. Liam miał dziewczynę. Wszyscy dookoła mieli dziewczyny, a Zayn nie. Co więcej, żadna mu się nie podobała. Zazwyczaja jednak stwierdzał, że po prostu nie spotkał jeszcze tej właściwej, a poza tym, teraz powinien skupić się na nauce.  
 - Zayn?  
           Zayn podniósł głowę, patrząc na Liama. Blondyn właśnie mieszał plastikowym widelcem w swojej sałatce i patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Liam był całkiem troskliwym przyjacielem.  
 - Wszystko w porządku?  
 - Taaak – odparł Zayn, przeczesując palcami włosy i rozglądając się po stołówce.  
           Było tu głośno, co chwilę ktoś wybuchał śmiechem, ale na szczęście nikt nie rzucał jedzeniem, rozpoczynając tym samym wojnę. Zayn nie wiedziałby, jak ma się w takiej sytuacji zachować. Był dopiero pierwszy dzień szkoły po wakacjach i większość dzieciaków jeszcze nie do końca pogodziła się z utratą wolności, więc Zayn naprawdę by się nie zdziwił, gdyby za chwilę w powietrzu znalazły się klopsiki, makaron czy frytki.  
 - W każdym razie – powiedział Liam, najwyraźniej niezrażony tym, że wcześniej Zayn go nie słuchał. – Jest ten nowy chłopak, z Irlandii. Niall. Miałem go oprowadzić po szkole i w ogóle, ale chłopak już załapał się do paczki Harry’ego i Louisa… Niezły z niego gnojek. – Liam przerwał, zakrywając usta dłonią, jakby powiedział coś złego. – Przepraszam – rzucił szybko, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.  
           Liam był jedną z tych osób, które nie lubiły wyrażać się źle o innych. I traktowały słowa takie jak „gnojek” czy „dupek” za przekleństwo. Zayn jedynie pokręcił głową w milczeniu.  
 - O, to on! – zawołał Liam, wskazując na kogoś ręką.  
           Zayn obrócił się i zamrugał. Do stołówki właśnie wszedł całkiem wysoki chłopak, dość umięśniony z szerokim, zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Miał jasne, blond włosy z ciemniejszymi odrostami postawione na żel, intensywnie niebieskie oczy i zabójczy uśmiech. Na ramionach wisiała mu skórzana kurtka zasłaniająca biały t-shirt, a długie i szczupłe nogi opinały mu czarne spodnie. Właśnie ściągał czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, wsuwając jeden z zauszników między usta, a jego wzrok przez moment zatrzymał się na Zaynie, przez co chłopak odwrócił się, nieznacznie rumieniąc.  
 - Nie wygląda jak gnojek – mruknął Zayn, wgryzając się w swoje jabłko.  
           Liam nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo chwilę później zimna woda oblała plecy Zayna, a ten poderwał się jak oparzony, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Za nim stał Niall, z tacką trzymaną w dłoniach; okręcona butelka wody leżała na ziemi, wylewając swoją zawartość. Stojący za nim Louis i Harry zginali się w śmiechu i Niall się uśmiechał.  
 - Uważaj, gdzie siedzisz – rzucił z wyraźnym akcentem, po czym zerknął na rozlaną wodę.  
– I posprzątaj to – dodał, po czym odszedł, a zanim podążyli chłopacy.  
 - Okej, masz rację – powiedział Zayn, opadając na ławkę. – To jednak jest gnojek.

~*~

            Zayn siedział w bibliotece. Usiadł przy stoliku, przy którym zawsze przesiadywał, na krześle obok położył swoją torbę, a na blacie rozłożył książkę – „Klub Pickwicka” – i właśnie zabierał się do czytania kolejnego rozdziału, kiedy ktoś nad nim stanął.  
 - Och, właśnie tego szukałem! – zawołał chłopak i sięgnął po książkę, przerzucając strony.  
– Dzięki, Zaynie.  
           Zayn nie odpowiedział. Zagryzł wargi i uniósł głowę, patrząc, jak twarz Nialla rozświetla dumny uśmiech.  
 - Oddaj to – powiedział cicho, dziwiąc się, że zdobył się na odwagę, by się odezwać.  
           Niall uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. Przekrzywił głowę i położył dłoń na ramieniu Zayna, który wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk; przez jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny prąd, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł.  
 - Hm… Nie mogę, Zayn – powiedział, udając skruchę. – Potrzebuję tej książki na zajęcia z angielskiego, a to ostatnie wydanie, które jest w bibliotece… Tak więc dzięki! – zawołał i obrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc.  
 - Totalny gnojek…

~*~

            Rozbrzmiał dzwonek, ogłaszający koniec wtorkowych lekcji. Zayn wrzucił książkę do torby, zarzucił na siebie kurtkę i wyszedł ze szkoły, nie czekając za Liamem, który umówił się z Danielle.  
           Był to jeden z tych pochmurnych i deszczowych październikowych dni, podczas których Zayn narzekał, że nie ma prawa jazdy ani własnego auta. Kiedy większość uczniów wskakiwała w swoje samochody, on zarzucał kaptur na głowę i szedł wolnym krokiem chodnikiem, omijając większe kałuże.  
           Chwilę później usłyszał ryk silnika; czerwone auto śmignęło obok niego, wjeżdżając w kałużę. Woda wzbiła się w powietrze i oblała go od stóp go głów, a z otwartego okna samochodu słyszał śmiechy i głośną muzykę.  
           Był niemal pewny, że to auto należało do Nialla Horana. 

            Kiedy następnego ranka nadal lało, Zayn nie miał ochoty zwlec się z łóżka. Deszcz uderzał w szyby, a niebo było zasłonięte ciemnymi chmurami i Zayn przez krótką chwilę myślał, że przecież nie stanie się nic złego, jeśli raz nie pójdzie do szkoły. Nie mnie jednak po kilku minutach wstał niechętnie i od razu skierował się pod prysznic, rozkoszując się ciepłymi strumieniami wody spływającymi po ciele.  
           Przymknął oczy i naprawdę nie wiedział, skąd się to wzięło, ale zaczął wyobrażać sobie chłodne ręce sunące po jego barkach i plecach, i ciepły oddech owiewający kark. Ciepło skumylowało się w jego podbrzuszu i intuicyjnie przesunął dłonią w dół brzucha, zaciskając palce na naprężonym organie. Przesuwał zaciśniętą pięścią w górę i w dół, wydając z siebie ciche jęki i westchnięcia, a kiedy jego nogi zaczęły niekontrolowanie drżeć, wystrzelił spermą z głośnym okrzykiem. Oparł czoło o chłodne kafelki, patrząc, jak woda spłukuje jego nasienie i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobił. I o kim myślał.  
           Przez poranne wydarzenia, nie był w stanie się na niczym skupić. Rozlał mleko, kiedy zalewał miseczkę płatków i omal nie zapomniał plecaka, przez co musiał się wrócić na górę, po torbę. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy dźwięk klaksona, ale nie był pewien przez szum deszczu. Jednak kiedy wyszedł na dwór, zamykając drzwi domu na klucz, na swoim podjeździe zauważył czerwony samóch, a za kierownicą siedział Niall Horan. Uchylił szybę i wychylił się, wołając:  
  - Dalej, Malik! Ile można za tobą czekać?!  
           I Zayn wsiadł do jego auta, nie bardzo wiedząc, co to ma wszystko znaczyć, ale może Niall nie był aż takim gnojkiem.

~*~

            Niall był gnojkiem. I Zayn nie potrafił go rozgryźć. Czasem był miły i zachowywał się jak normalny chłopak. Potem zmieniał się nie do poznania, dogryzał i popychał. Urywał się z lekcji, podrywał dziewczyny, a przy tym wszystkim jakimś cudem sprawiał, że wszycy chcieli być jego przyjaciółmi.  
           Zayn tego nie rozumiał.  
           Kiedy Zayn siedział na lekcji historii, zupełnie znudzony, raz po raz spoglądając przez okno wychodzące na szkolne boisko, w którymś momencie zauważył postać. Bez wątpienia był to Niall, w swojej zielonej zimowej kurtce, próbując przez zaspy śniegu. Zayn wyprostował się na krześle, by go lepiej widzieć; z tej odległości nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że Niall rozgląda się i sięga do kieszeni. Chwilę później nad jego głową uformował się szary dymek.  
           Niall palił papierosa. Zayn zmarszczył brwi; jego umysł nawiedziła dziwna myśl o tym, jak smakowałyby usta Nialla po tym, gdy zaciągnął się tytoniem.

~*~

            Kilka tygodni później, Zayn stał przy swojej szafce, chowając do niej książki. Zbliżała się przerwa świąteczna i nauczyciele nieco odpuścili z zadawaniem prac domowych. Chłopak właśnie grzebał w torbie, gdy ktoś zatrzasnął drzwiczki i popchnął go na metalowy rząd szafek.  
           Zayn wypuścił drżący oddech i zamrugał. Od razu rozpoznał brązowe loczki i zielone oczy Harry’ego Stylesa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki, na które tak bardzo leciały dziewczyny i oparł rękę tuż obok głowy Zayna; Malik kątem oka dostrzegł kilka tatuaży na odsłonietym przedramieniu.  
 - Co tam, Zayn? – zapytał Harry, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
           Zaynowi nie podobała się ta bliskość między nimi i desperacko potrzebował odzyskać swoją przestrzeń osobistą. Poruszył się nieznacznie, ale Harry natychmiast oparł drugą rękę, zamykając go w pułapce stworzonej ze swojego ciała.  
           Harry nachylił się nad nim, napierając na niego i Zayn wstrzymał oddech, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Czuł, jak dłonie Harry’ego wędrują po jego ciele, a jego palce nagle zacisnęły się na nadgarstkach Zayna, unosząc je wysoko i przygniatając do szafki tuż nad głową mulata.  
 - Hazza. – Po pustym korytarzu rozniósł się głos z irlandzkim akcentem, a chwilę później pojawił się przy nich Niall, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. – Przestań – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, marszcząc brwi.  
           Harry przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się przez chwilę w przerażone oczy Zayna, po czym westchnął i odsunął się od niego. Poprawił pasek torby na ramieniu i obrócił się, wychodząc ze szkoły.  
 - Nic ci nie jest, Zayn? – spytał Niall po chwili milczenia, wyraźnie zatroskanym głosem, podnosząc z ziemi torbę chłopaka i podając mu ją.  
           Kiedy Zayn pokręcił przecząco głową, Niall westchnął cicho i objął go w pasie, przysuwając bliżej do siebie i Zayn nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że jego serce wywinęło koziołka w piersi.  
 - Odwiozę cię do domu.

~*~

            W czasie świąt Zayn myślał o Niallu. Nie mógł go zrozumieć i to coraz bardziej go drażniło. Przez irlandzkiego chłopaka nie mógł skupić się na nauce, na muzyce, na rodzinie czy Liamie; w jego głowie cały czas pojawiał się szeroki uśmiech blondyna, co doprawdzało go do tego, że zazwyczaj lądował w łazience, zaciskając palce dookoła naprężonego penisa.  
           Dzień przed powrotem do szkoły, Zayn siedział razem z ojcem na kanapie w salonie, zajadając się sernikiem przygotowanym przez matkę. Jego tata odsunął od siebie pusty talerzyk i sięgnął po paczkę papierosów, wyciągając jednego i zapalając. Zayn przekrzywił głowę, patrząc, jak ojciec wypuszcza dym przez usta i przypomniał sobie, że Niall także pali.  
 - Dlaczego palisz, tato? – spytał cicho.  
 - Nie wiem, synu – odpowiedział ojciec, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.  
 - To po co palisz? – Zayn zmarszczył brwi.  
           Yaser Malik zaciągnął się dymem i westchnął, przenosząc spojrzenie na zaciekawioną twarz syna.  
 - To pomaga mi się odstresować, wiesz? – powiedział w końcu. – Na chwilę zapominam o problemach.

~*~

            Parę dni później Zayn znalazł się na dachu szkoły z papierosem w kieszeni. Ukradł go ojcu i nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze, jednak teraz bawił się zapalniczką, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma to zrobić. W sumie – nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle chciał to zrobić, ale tata twierdził, że to pomaga, a on naprawdę stresował się wszystkim, co było związane z Niallem.  
           Dlatego włożył papierosa do ust i podpalił go zapalniczką. Zmarszczuł brwi, bo nic się nie stało. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że powinien się zaciagnąć, dlatego wciągnął powietrze ustami i zakrztusił się, gdy dym podrażnił jego gardło. Kaszlał i pluł, trzymając papierosa w dłoni i uspokajając oddech. Otarł łzy i spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem z lepszym skutkiem. Wypuścił dym ustami i obserwował, jak rozwiewa się na wietrze.  
           Poderwał się, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi na dach. Zamarł w bezruchu, oczekując dyrektora, który zacznie na niego wrzeszczeć i wywali ze szkoły, ale nic takiego się nie stało, więc niepewnie się wychylił i dostrzegł blond czuprynę należącą do Nialla. Zaklął cicho, co nie zdarzało mu się często, przez co Niall obrócił się i dostrzegł go. Uniósł brwi, widząc papierosa między jego palcami, ale nie zdążył tego skomentować, bo ktoś wspinał się po schodach prowadzących na dach.  
 - Kto tu pali?!  
           Niall pospiesznie odwrócił się i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza paczkę papierosów, wkładając jednego do ust i przeszukując spodnie w poszukiwaniu zapalczniki.  
 - Panie Horan! – Na dach weszła jedna z nauczycielek, pani Smith, dość niska i przypominająca ropuchę.  – Co pan tu znowu wyrabia?  
           Zayn obserwował, jak Niall powoli się obraca z przepraszającym uśmiechem na ustach, wypuszczając dym. Kobieta stała tyłem do niego, więc zaczął ostrożnie przesuwać się w stronę wyjścia, wcześniej gasząc papierosa.  
 - Po prostu musiałem się odstresować, pani Smith – powiedział Niall pogodnym, choć nieco skruszonym głosem. – Wie pani, jak to jest…  
           Niall spojrzał na Zayna i ich oczy spotkały się na kilka sekund. Potem Zayn odwrócił się i uciekł. 

            Zayn chciał iść do domu, ale nie mógł. Zamiast tego opierał się o murek i czekał, aż Niall wyjdzie ze szkoły. Miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie sam, a nie w towarzystwie Louisa lub Harry’ego, bo wtedy zapewne nie zebrałby się na odwagę i nie podszedłby do niego.  
           Niall jednak faktycznie wyszedł z budynku sam i ruszył w stronę parkingu. Zayn dogonił go po chwili.  
 - Cześć.  
 - Cześć.  
           Niall szedł szybkim krokiem, z przewieszonych przez szyję słuchawek sączyła się muzyka. Zayn ledwo za nim nadążał.  
 - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał, kiedy Niall zatrzymał się przy swoim samochodzie, wyciągając kluczyki.  
           Chłopak spojrzał na niego i uniósł brwi, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. Otwarł drzwi i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył w milczeniu, po czym odpowiedział:  
 - Częściej wpadam w kłopoty, niż ty. Pomyślałem więc, że mi to nie zaszkodzi no i przynajmniej wiem, jak z tego wybrnąć. – Wzruszył ramionami, po czym wsunął się za kierownicę. – Wsiadasz, czy nie?

~*~

            Zayn coraz częściej spędzał czas z Niallem. Dziwiło go to, że Niall nie był jednak takim gnojkiem, za jakiego go uważał. Zayn polubił jego śmiech, który był strasznie zaraźliwy. I lubił to, że Niall potrafił ciągle jeść. Oraz to, że jego niebieskie oczy zawsze migotały, gdy na niego patrzył.  I podobało mu się to, że Niall był taki opiekuńczy w stosunku do niego. I to wszystko było strasznie przerażające.

~*~

            Kiedy zbliżały się wakacje, Zayn robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Nie wiedział, czy on i Niall są przyjaciółmi. Jasne, zaczęli spędzać razem przerwy, jedli razem lunch i spotykali się po szkole, jednak czy to oznaczało, że są przyjaciółmi? Zayn by tego chciał.  
           Teraz jednak, za kilka tygodni miały być wakacje i Zayn nie wiedział, czy Niall gdzieś wyjeżdża i czy będą się spotykać. A Zayn chciałby się spotykać, bo nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez tajemniczego uśmiechu blondyna.  
           Stali właśnie w kolejce w Starbucksie, gdzie Niall bajerował obsługującą ich dziewczynę. Blondyn szturchnął go w ramię, wskazując głową na drzwi i śmiejąc się nieco, gdy Zayn spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
 - Co jest, Zaynie? – spytał Niall, podając mu papierowy kubeczek. – Zobacz, nowy numer – dodał, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.  
           Zayn spojrzał na biały kubek trzymany przez Horana; faktycznie, czarnym markerem napisano na nim rząd liczb i podpisano to imieniem Rebecca z dwoma iksami na końcu. Zayn mruknął coś niewyraźnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
 - Hej, co jest? – Niall złapał go za łokieć, zmuszając, by się zatrzymał.  
           Chłopak nie bardzo chciał odpowiadać. Spodziewał się, że Niall wyśmieje go, jeśli powie, że chciałby, żeby spotykali się w wakacje. Wzruszył więc ramionami, spuszczając wzrok.  
 - Jeżeli masz zamiar zachowywać się tak przez całe dwa miesiące wakacji, to naprawdę nie wiem, jak z tobą wytrzymam – westchnął Niall. – Serio, czasami zachowujesz się gorzej niż Lou i Harry razem wzięci.  
           Zayn poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego świecącymi oczami.  
 - Wakacje? – spytał, mrugając gwałtownie.  
 - No raczej – odpowiedział Niall, uśmiechając się. – Wiesz, chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim przyszłym chłopakiem.  
           Zayn uśmiechnął się i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. A kiedy Niall pochylił się nad nim, by złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek, przemknęło mu przez myślę, że to jednak jest gnojek.  
 _Ale mój gnojek._


End file.
